life changes
by pkmsquadmaster
Summary: Misty has started a new school because of the new law she is now in yr 9. Will Ash be there? Will they ever come together? and how will some other students feel about the new strange world their in. FEATURING: Sorato, Takari, & OBVIOUS Misty &ash! & ..tai
1. my life at home

Hey this is my first story and i hope you like it 

I'm into a lot of anime and pokemon is one of my favorite...

So enjoy..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was running out, and it would be soon time to start, even though she knew she was prepared, she was just shy and maybe a little afraid, but she knew she had to go.

"Come on Misty wake up"

"But I want to sleep more" she groaned as she noticed the extremely bright light turn on.

A few moments later Misty found herself at the table eating cereal while watching TV.

Misty looked at her elder sisters chat amongst them selves but it didn't matter, she turned her head away, took her dishes only to quickly clean them. After cleaning her dishes she went into the bathroom. Her eyes darted around the room until she found what she was looking for; she picked up her MP4 player and put the plugs in her ears while she brushed her now long and pretty hair. After Ash, Brock and her went their separate ways she had found more time to look after her own hair, it was now 2 inches past her tail bone, and ever since then she had become more hygienic and more girly in the sense now that she wanted to become a fashion designer. But it didn't matter at the moment but what did was that the law had changed 2 years ago and now she had to start a new school and it was big, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that, she would have to start all over again and not know any one at all.

Misty walked down the hall and started to clean, that's all she did now was clean, look after her pokemon and she still found time to watch TV. She turned into the kitchen and started doing the dishes, she had noticed that her sisters had disappeared again but it didn't matter after this she would do the floor and then watch TV so in the end it was all good.

Misty had finally finished the jobs that she usually did and know was bored, she had tried the TV but there was nothing on that she would watch. She walked into her room and flung herself onto her bed, slipped her hand underneath her bed to pull out a scrapbook that she had started to make last year, flipping over to the fourth page she saw the pictures of her old friends, well the main two girls she had hung around and then there was some other girls in another picture but they just weren't as close, sure they still kept in touch by phone but she still missed them. Closing the scrap book she looked at the calendar, and apparently today was orientation day, and seeming she was year 9 she would have to go there at 3pm.

2:30 pm...

Misty's heart rushed all over the place she was just so nervous, and it just wasn't like her

"C'mon Misty time to go, get in the car" Daisy, one of her elder sisters yelled out as she played around with her long blond hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it was sooooo short but I had a great idea to call the next one 'orientation time' I think it will be longer but I can promise all you people that are reading that this story (on coming chapters) will be a hole lot better

Please review

And any bad comments or pointers or if you liked this chap, is appreciated so please tell me ok


	2. orientation time

Ok people thank you for reading the first so heres chap 2.

And YES their will be a couple of digimon people in this story, you'll see

But if you don't believe me here's a brief peek into the future:

Misty and Sora will become friends, Sora gets a crush on a guy and Misty gets a crush on a guy and so they have to help one another at this point seeming they only have each other.

So that's your extremely brief future I hope you've enjoyed yourselves reading it so…

Onto the second chap

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty's heart beated hard as they arrived at the school, she didn't know what to expect, but most of all she didn't know what to do on her first time here. She watched the other teenagers go in side with one of their parents. She got out of the car and started walking, she seemed confident but she really wasn't. She wanted someone to be with her, she wanted to know someone there, but that was not going to happen so fast.

Once in the office she breathed and looked at some of the people that was there. The first person she saw was a girl with short golden brown hair that came up to her shoulders. She was dressed very casual for the occasion. She wore a hot pink top with little silver butterflies on it, with a black boob tube that covered her chest underneath. Her pants underneath her semi long tieback hot pink top, were knee high black denim jeans. She wore little black with white boe-ties on the ends of her ballerina sort of shoes.

Just at that moment, a lady with long sandy blonde hair walked in out of a room nearby. "Alright, all that are here for orientation follow me this way." She announced leading the whole group out of the door.

They then entered a room that had little stairs where there were other people that had came earlier that afternoon were sitting.

The assistant principal was talking and blabbering on about the school and it really didn't seem to matter, seeming that her speech was on the papers that they had to collect as they had entered their way in. A few minutes later Misty and the golden brown haired girl were talking and that had made her feel more confident about herself.

"So your name's Misty, sweet, I'm Sora" she pronounced confidently.

"Wow this place is so huge.. I can't even remember where we came from when we entered. I'm gonna lose my way on the first day." Misty said, sort of unsure of her self and it just was weird for her to feel like this.

Sora turned around as she looked around her surroundings. There were birds in the trees that looked sort of like little robins or swallows, but they were much, much bigger then tiny birds she was used to.

'This place is weird, there are animals jumping out of the water (the school is right next door to the beach & the group was on the 2nd floor.)

And it's.. just unexplainable.' she thought to herself hoping that the tour was over, or at least Misty could say something that would help her forget about the place she was in. Sora turned around to see where two boys that she knew were, that would have found this place a bit weird to where they were standing.

"Hey you guys are…" Sora started but noticed their faces. The blond haired boy's was serious like always and the brunette haired (if you can call it _HAIR_, but hair is a much nicer word to use on this _boys_ head then birds nest) then was dorky like usual.

Sora looked at them, she knew the serious boy's face, it was telling her not to say anything about where they were and the animals that lived in this part of town.

"What? I can't ask anyone anything? Matt that is soooo unfair! Tai do something!" Sora whined, looking at Tai. Tai the bird brain just shrugged and pulled Matt to talk about what ever they usually talked about.

Seeing the two boys leave, Sora decided to keep her conversation going with Misty but first she would have to get to her before the orientation was over.

"Hey Misty what are your subjects" Sora asked shoving the thought of Matt and Tai ditching her out

"Um, maths, science.."

"No, no I meant what ones did you choose" Sora said to her as if to correct herself

"Oh, um theatre and international arts" Misty said.

"Cool, mine are music and art" Sora said happy and excited

The orientation had ended and Misty was at home she had looked at the number that Sora had given her, she had someone to talk to at school, she had a friend at the school she was going to start in a couple of days, and now it was time to go back to whatever was left of what she was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like this chap, better then the last one, but it was still short but it was good wasn't it, oh well.

Please review

And any bad comments, or pointers, or if you liked this chap, is appreciated so please tell me ok thanks


End file.
